


【信獸】Blue

by sakurasan



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 信獸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasan/pseuds/sakurasan
Summary: 從主唱的ig所得的腦洞，虐（？）向慎看。





	【信獸】Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 從主唱的ig所得的腦洞，虐（？）向慎看。

> _@ ashin_ig._
> 
> _走在風中 今天陽光 突然好溫柔 天的溫柔 地的溫柔 像你抱著我 然後發現 你的改變 孤單的今後 如果冷 該怎麼渡過 /_

 

也許是這刻四月大阪的天空好看得很，又或者是身體裡文藝青年的因子作祟，所以他停下了腳步，轉過身舉起手機，按下拍照的那個圓圈。

他看著相片中的人們，有也許是曖昧期的男女，有一家三口的溫馨家庭，還有結伴而行的兩三友朋。  
他緊了緊外套的領口，他想到了他。

這個時候的他，應該是陪伴在跟著他四處巡迴、法律上名義上甚至實際上都親密不過的愛人身旁，趁著開演前的空檔四處走走。  
也許正在吃著上網所搜尋的隱世食店，或者陪伴愛人到咖啡店坐坐看看，又或者趁著櫻花季拍照留念，反正他的行程裡頭已經沒有了他。

他曾經想過，如果在他們最糾纏不清的時候開了口，那是不是這一切都會不一樣了？  
但如果是不存在。  
他不後悔那時沒有把話說得明明白白清清楚楚，他知道要為自己所下的決定負責，所以他沒有憤怒的質問而是嘗試接受現實。

可是，他還是高估了自己。

在對方宣佈找到了那位要讓他照顧的那個人以後，他把自己關起來，盡可能的消失於人前和網絡上。  
對外裝作是為專輯為巡演作準備而閉關，實際只有他自己知道，他是在逃避。

避開可以獲取對方婚訊消息的任何一個可能性，同時也為免某些知情人士的慰問，他藏在那屬於他自己的小房間裡，時而放空時而陷入過往的回憶裡頭。  
直到他因為演唱會快將開始而不得不走出來，直到他看到大家甚至是當事人的小心翼翼，他知道他必須放下，至少是在表面上他必須像是完全放下一樣。

他看著那片藍天，他知道他不可能放下。

從認識的開始，到那個改變彼此印象的夜晚；  
從一起組團尋找成員，到日夜為音樂努力奮鬥；  
從只有老闆在支持的酒吧演唱，到好幾萬人在台下支持的舞台上；  
從失意無助傷心難過，到互相扶持一路走來；  
一段段回憶組成他人生的拼圖，即使帶著遺憾，有他人生才算得上完整。

他稍稍壓低了帽子，冷風從衣服的空隙潛了進來，身體很自然的抖了抖。

失去了太陽的他，如果冷，該怎麼渡過。


End file.
